The invention relates to a system for transmitting a selected one of a plurality of commands to be multiplexed and in particular to the use of a slip-ring for use in transmitting multiplex signals to a decoding logic.
Prior art has taught how to transfer commands over a single conductor utilizing dual threshold logic gates. Apparatus for accomplishing transmission of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,477 having the same inventorship as, and commonly assigned with, the instant application. It has already been recognized that a single conductor reduces the cost of a system which uses several conductors. Furthermore, it has already been demonstrated that it is desirable to control electronically an automotive cruise control system by digital logic circuitry. The instant invention is an improvement over the referenced patent and enables the use of a single slip-ring, as utilized in conjunction with transmitting a horn signal, to be used also in controlling an automotive cruise control system.